


Someone Else's Eyes (Pathetic)

by intermediacy



Series: Someone Else's Eyes [9]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9120967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intermediacy/pseuds/intermediacy
Summary: Do it, he thinks,kill me so we can be done with this, so my family can get rid of you bloodsuckers once and for all.





	

His cold fingers close around the wolf's throat, gripping and digging, and the wolf's thoughts mock him. It's dark, and their eyes reflect what light shines on them from the moon, flashes of anger meeting flashes of fury. _Do it_ , he thinks, _kill me so we can be done with this, so my family can get rid of you bloodsuckers once and for all_. Edward's scowl is deep, large and he digs his fingers deeper. Claws dig into his stone skin, breaking it, before he finally throws Jacob to the ground.

His teeth grind together as he tries to gain control of his temper, the blood-lust that he'd buried long ago flaring up with more power than he'd ever expected. This was the boy who held half of Bella's heart, and in Edward's mind, he deserves death. But not by his hand.

"You're pathetic," Jacob spits and the voice is so similar to his thoughts that Edward doesn't turn around right away. When he does, his eyes fall on a practically naked almost-man, panting with exhaustion and anger.

"I'm pathetic?" he growls and his hand is around Jacob's throat again, the grip much better now that it's a human's size. _Werewolf_ he reminds himself. "You're the one in love with a girl you could **never** have."

Jacob growls then, finally fighting back. It's punches and kicking, bone crunching against stone, fire against ice and Edward's got Jacob pinned to the ground.

Hate, fury, turns to something else. His hands grip Jacob's wrists, pinning them to the dirt and he leans down quickly before the other has time to respond. The kiss is hard, rough, angry and he isn't too surprised when he feels a response.


End file.
